Speechless
by Kaydee
Summary: Lily Evans is Head Girl at Hogwarts. She’s never notices and has no friends but teacher. She was awaiting her fate until something or someone pulls her into a romantic adventure that was never planned.
1. Chapter1

Summary: Lily Evans is Head Girl at Hogwarts. She's never notices and has no friends but teacher. She was awaiting her fate until something or someone pulls her into a romantic adventure that was never planned.  
  
Speechless  
  
Chapter.1.  
  
A girl with Flaming red hair, green eyes, deep tanned skin and  
  
curves all the right places stood at the gateway of Platform 9 ¾. She  
  
looked at the olden bricks between 9 and 10. She thought of how this  
  
would be the last time she would ever be able to stand here and walk  
  
through this wall, leading her into her childhood of magic. Lily smiled as  
  
rain started to make its way onto her face. She took a deep breath and  
  
walked slowly through the barrier, taking her time trying to keep this  
  
memory locked in her heart, for Hogwarts was the only home she knew  
  
and that would be worth taking this last moment into account.  
  
This year, her last and seventh year at Hogwarts wouldn't be the  
  
best, she still had a list of moments to capture, of things to accomplish,  
  
and she needed to do this before her time was up. Very little people  
  
know who Lily Evans is. Underneath her teachers pet/quite girl she was  
  
an amazing person full of life. As Head Girl Lily had a lot planed on top  
  
of things in her secret life. Lily wished for life to get better, because she  
  
couldn't be able to handle anything else that was tragic.  
  
Walking through the barrier she bumped into someone who she  
  
didn't recognize, but saw the "Head Boy" badge on his Gryffindor cloak.  
  
Lily's whole trunk went onto the ground and everything fell out. She  
  
turned red and hoped no one would notice her trying to pick up all her  
  
belongings. She scurried around picking up book after book. Once she  
  
picked up all she could see that was hers the boy whom she bumped into  
  
put the belonging he had picked up into her trunk. He helped her up, and  
  
brushed off her cloak.  
  
"I'm sorry about that." The boy begun to explain. "I should have never  
  
walked in front of the barrier like that knowing other schoolmates would  
  
be entering through there. Are you alright?" Lily looked up for the first  
  
time, noticing who helped her.  
  
A boy with jet black untidy hair and crystal blue eyes was looking  
  
down on her. He was tall and muscular. Underneath his cloak he had on  
  
kaki black shorts and a white muscle shirt on. When Lily finally took her  
  
glance off him she took her trunk and answered.  
  
"I'm fine. It was purely me making you get knocked over I fully apologize  
  
for this incident." Lily smiled and started to walk away, until the boy  
  
called out to her.  
  
"I'll see you in the great hall, green eyes." Lily kept walking toward the  
  
train. Once aboard Lily walked down to the head compartment  
  
completely forgetting the boy she had just met or bumped into on the  
  
platform. Instead of waiting for the Head Boy Lily sat down and started to  
  
write a list of ideas she had for the year and since there had to be at least  
  
one event each month she knew a lot had to be planed. Pulling out a piece  
  
of parchment a quill and ink she started to scribe down on the desk that  
  
was located in the compartment.  
  
Events for the year of 1977-1978  
  
Balls  
  
-Halloween  
  
-Christmas  
  
-Valentines Day  
  
-St. Patrick's Day  
  
-Easter  
  
-Year end Ball  
  
-Graduation Ball  
  
Hogmates Trips  
  
-every other Saturday-Sunday (Dates later)  
  
Fun Events  
  
--Beauty Contest (Muggle Fashion)  
  
-Singing Contest  
  
-Writing Contest (Essay, Poetry)  
  
After about a half an hour of trying to come up with more idea's Lily put  
  
the list to the sides and started to explain each separately.  
  
Halloween Ball  
  
Decorations  
  
-Orange and Black as the main colors  
  
-Costume Contest  
  
-Jack-O-Lanterns  
  
-Fake bats hanging from the ceiling or real bat's flying between a barrier  
  
-Table shaped as Muggle Ghosts, Bats, Witches hats, and Pumpkins  
  
-Orange and Black streamers  
  
Food & Drinks  
  
-A selection of Candy from Honeydukes  
  
-Muggle Candy  
  
-Any type of drink non-alcoholic  
  
Lily reached in her bag for some paint and painters paper. Once she  
  
found that material she drew then painted what the hall would look like  
  
from the top angle, how you would walk in, and how the head table  
  
would see it. After she had done a report and a painting on each of the  
  
balls se moved to the Fun events.  
  
Beauty Contest  
  
-Girls only  
  
-Two other schools will be coming to join this contest (Beauxbatons and  
  
Durmstrang)  
  
-Judges will be picked out of the Ministry's Ring  
  
-Only 10 girls a school, they will be chosen by "The Flower of Flame"  
  
-Each Contestant must have four qualities physically and questionably  
  
Lily did the same for the other event explaining them and how they  
  
would be preformed before she heard the train's wheels squeak. Packing  
  
all the parchments she had into a separate folder each categorized, she  
  
put them into her book bag and placed her bag into her trunk.  
  
Walking out onto the platform of Hogmates Station Lily saw the tip  
  
of Hogwarts highest castle, smiles and whispered to herself.  
  
"I'm home." She breathed in Hogwarts wet air as the rain still came  
  
pelting down. Lily saw Hagrid and waved to him smiling, he was the only  
  
friend she had who wasn't a teacher, but Lily thought he was close  
  
enough to being one.  
  
Lily walked toward the carriages that would take her home and to a  
  
warm Great hall where amazing food awaits. Once she found an empty  
  
carriage she hopped in and made her way up the rainy walk way and  
  
towards the castle.  
  
~This is about my fourth fanfic and I wanted to try something different with this one because all my other ones seem to suck so here it is. And I have read the fifth book, but I'm not doing anything like it because I hate that book! Well it was well written but I disagree with J.K.Rowling in most of what she wrote, so here's my story. If I get one review I'll update. I hope you like this story, if you do tell me what could make it better, and if you don't tell me what could make it better. I want your help because I'm not the greatest writer. Thank-You so much!~  
  
Kaydee 


	2. Chapter2

Speechless  
  
Chapter.2.  
  
*************************************************************************** Lily walked toward the carriages that would take her home and to a warm Great hall where amazing food awaits. Once she found an empty carriage she hopped in and made her way up the rainy walk way and towards the castle. ***************************************************************************  
  
In the great hall there was laughter and chatter throughout the four houses and the  
  
Head Table, until the wooden entrance doors opened and the frightened first years walking  
  
into the magic world. Lily smiled as she saw the little first year walking slowly between the  
  
house table with there heads snapping back and forth. You could here gasping and see the  
  
fear in the kids eyes, when Lily say a little boy walking far behind as slowly as possible afraid  
  
of the front.  
  
Once Headmistress Mc Gonagall called out all the names and placed them in there  
  
houses this little boy was called up last.  
  
"Orlando Bloom." Headmistress Mac Gonagall called as a cute little boy with short curly dark  
  
brown hair and deep brown eyes stepped up to the stool. Mac Gonagall was about to place  
  
that hat on the boy when he pulled it from her hands, threw it to the ground and stomped on  
  
it jumping up and down. Lily's eyes were budging out of her head; she'd never seen that since  
  
Sirius Black had put the Sorting hat on. Then she thought. 'Sirius Black. He put this kid up to  
  
it!' Lily shook her head with laughter as she watched the little boy jump up and down on the  
  
old hat. Finally after a while Lily raised her wand since the teachers were all busy mouths pen  
  
and jaws down to the floor not believing what this little boy was doing and said.  
  
"Accio Sorting Hat." The Sorting Hat flew from underneath the by into Lily's open hand as she  
  
set her eyes on the boy she realized that he was falling and it seemed to be going in slow  
  
motion. So Lily closed her eyes, cleared her mind and said.  
  
"Stand boy." In a low whisper and when she opened her eyes the boy was standing up by Mac  
  
Gonagall. Lily walked back up toward the Head table and gave Mac Gonagall the hat.  
  
"Thank-you Miss. Evans." Mac Gonagall took the hat and looked at the boy sternly, as Lily  
  
smiled and walked off back to her seat. The boy sat on the stool and was placed in Gryffindor  
  
surprisingly. The Headmaster Dumbledore stood up to give his beginning of the year speech,  
  
but this time he didn't have a twinkle in his eye. "Students welcome back! I hope this year will be a festive one considering I have picked the  
  
two best head students since Professor Mac Gonagall and I myself were chosen to fill this  
  
position. If I could have my Head student both from Gryffindor if they may stand up and come  
  
sit at the head table. Miss. Lily Evans and Mr. James Potter please come sit in the two empty  
  
seats at my left hand side." Both Lily and James stood up and when Lily saw who James Potter  
  
was she gasped. It was the boy she had bumped into at the Platform. James walked u beside  
  
Lily and offered his arm which she accepted at they made there way through the clapping  
  
crowd and up to there seats for the year. Once seated Dumbledore stood up once again and  
  
said.  
  
"Tuck in." Then sat back down and turned to Lily and James.  
  
"Meeting tonight right after thing fest, both of you." Dumbledore smiled and started to eat.  
  
Once the fest was done, Lily and James made there way with Dumbledore to his office.  
  
Inside they all sat down and Dumbledore begun to talk.  
  
"I hope you two on the train ride over here talked about what events you would like to have  
  
this year." James Looked down when Lily spoke up.  
  
"Yes we did Sir." Lily watched James' head snap up. "Hold on let me get my bag. Accio Bag."  
  
Lily spoke pulling out her wand. Once her bag was in her hand Lily took out all the folders.  
  
"Everything you need to know Sir in these folders. We have the dates marked and lable put on  
  
the cover." Lily smiled and she handed over the folders. Dumbledore smiled as he started to  
  
look then over.  
  
"Very impressive work Miss. Evans and Mr. Potter. You are dismissed, but I would like you two  
  
to get together every other night and have regular meeting with the Prefects about these  
  
events. I would also like monthly meetings. You both my go." Lily smile as she stood up.  
  
"Good night Sir." Lily walked out and James said.  
  
"Lily dissevers all the credit of this. Good night." Then James walked out and up to Lily.  
  
"Thank you Green eyes." He whispered and offered his arm to walk back to the Common  
  
Room.  
  
"I would like those folders too." James smiled as he watched Lily go to bed.  
  
~Thank you for the one review I got. I hope more people read this fic and Like it. By the way I'm going by nothing in the fifth book!~  
  
Special Thanks too:  
  
Rusty- I have read the fifth book and I hated it! I loved that it was well written but I hated the story line so this in my story that I made up! I'm sorry I got the date wrong but I fixed it, okay? I sorry I'm not all up to date on this Harry Potter stuff, I'll try harder even though I'm trying to write MY story coming off the top of my head. Thanks for reading; you're the only one who wanted to waste your time on a piece of crap like this story.  
  
Love Kaydee 


	3. Chapter3

Speechless  
  
Chapter.3.  
  
Then next morning Lily woke up early to get in her morning run. She dressed in her jogging suite and made her way down through the dark corridors of Hogwarts. Lily walked outside and stopped as the wooden doors closed behind her. She breathed in the fresh air put on her head phones and started to run. As she made it to her fourth lap around the lake Lily started to sing.  
  
|Its hard to wake up, when the shades have been pulled shut | |This house is haunted, its so pathetic, it makes no sense at | |all | |I'm ripe with things to say, the words rot and fall away | |A stupid poem could fix this home, I'd read it every day | | | |So here's your holiday, | |Hope you enjoy it this time, you gave it all away | |It was mine, so when your dead and gone, | |Will you remember this night, twenty years now lost, | |It's not right. | | | |The anger hurts my ears, been running strong for seven years | |Rather then fix the problem, they never solve them, it makes no| |sense at all | |I see them everyday, we get along so why can't they? | |If this is what he wants, and its what she wants, then whys | |there so much pain? | | | |So here's your holiday, | |Hope you enjoy it this time, you gave it all away. | |It was mine, so when your dead and gone, | |Will you remember this night, twenty years now lost, | |It's not right. | | | |So here's your holiday, | |Hope you enjoy it this time, you gave it all away. | |It was mine, so when your dead and gone, | |Will you remember this night, twenty years now lost, | |It's not right | |It's not right | |It's not right | |It's not right | |Once the song was over Lily was at the entrance of the School. | |James Potter was standing at the doors clapping and smiling. | |Lily looked at him oddly then saw the broom in his hand | |thinking, 'he must have just been flying.' Lily walked over to | |him as she took off her head set. "You have a good voice Green | |Eyes." James smiled as he opened the door for her to walk in. | |Lily smiled and turned to him. "Thank you James, but my voice | |isn't that great." James looked at Lily in question. She | |sounded like and angel when she sang, but he couldn't think of | |her like that. He was James Potter, the hottest most wanted guy| |in all of Hogwarts. He couldn't have feelings for Lily Evans. | |The girl who hood behind her books and trapped herself in | |homework. "Yes it was Evans." He went back to treating her as a| |lower class. "What was that song you were singing; I know for | |sure that it wasn't a wizardly song." Lily laughed at this, but| |thought she would tell him that she was muggle-born. "Your | |right James it wasn't a wizard song, I'm muggle-born and that's| |my favorite song. It's called "Stay together For the Kids?" By | |Blink 182." (A/N I know that song just cam out but I love the | |song so I had to put it in there.)James stared at Lily, 'Why | |would suck a hateful song be her favorite, or written by a | |muggle? Muggles don't know pain.' James didn't know what he was| |thinking. Muggles were just as human as he was. James must be a| |true pure blood because he didn't even know how much pain the | |muggle world was in now. Just wait until it strikes both | |worlds. "How can you have a favorite song that's so full of | |hate?" James needed to understand or this question would have | |left him mind on a boggle all day. Lily stop were she was | |walking and turned to him because he seemed to be walking | |slower than Lily was."It's not full of hate James." Lily said | |sweetly. "It's fully of truth. You have to listen to the song | |over and over again to understand it." Lily threw her head set | |at James. "Their number ones on there, when you understand the | |song give it back. See you in Potions." Lily walked away and to| |the common room to have a shower and get ready to start the | |day. | |~Thanks for all the great reviews!!! I love them. I got four! | |hehehehehe I'm sorry this is so short, but here it is, I'm | |already writing the next chapter so I hope it will be longer | |fro ya'll, Please read and review thank you everyone!~ | |A Special Thanks to: | |Inluvwithjames- Thank you soooo much for reviewing, here's the | |next chapter!!! | | | |Toria-Thanks for reviewing, I hope I updated this quick enough.| |I love Orlando Bloom! He's great!! And I Sirius is awesome! | | | |Veronica- Orlando Bloom had nothing to do with Harry Potter | |stories, but I put him in this little section because I love | |him so much! I thought I'd blend my two favorite things, sorry | |if you don't like it, tell me. I'll change the name. | | | |Love | |Kaydee | | | | | | | | | | | | |  
  



	4. Chapter4

Speechless  
  
Chapter.4.  
  
It was a cold day, September.2.1977. It was only the second day of coming home, but the first day of classes. Today was the right day for a shock to hit the Wizard world. In a small town of Cayuga, Ontario Canada Lily's home town, disaster struck. That morning was quite, everyone still asleep and safe in there beds at the small orphanage by the lake. As the sun was coming up over the hills screams could be heard for miles.  
  
Lily stopped breathing as she was walking down the stairs to go have a meeting in the library with James. She graded her heart as her body started to feel cold. Her heart was aching and it felt as though over a thousand needles wee plunging into her heart. She stood up strait and tried to make her way to the library. Once the pain was gone she walked in and saw James in the far corner.  
  
James looked up and smiled at Lily watching her pull out two sets of folders. He laughed to himself thinking of how she did at that work on the train to Hogwarts without his help. Though he had never seen inside the folders he did have high hopes because she was first in there year.  
  
Lily sat down across from James and handed his the folders. She smiled though she still felt the coldness from before, 'maybe the potion was already wearing off' Lily thought to herself. She shook it off and started talking. "Hello James." Lily smiled at the popular boy across from her. "Hi ya Green eyes, how's your day going?" Lily smiled. "No complaints yet, I still have to get through this evening with you." Lily laughed at the look on famous James Potters face, it was priceless. "Why Green eyes, I'm hurt. I can't be that bad, especially when I'm a quite worker." Lily opened her folders and pulled out the Hogmates schedule. "For Hogmates I think we should have it every other weekend, and if the weeks run odd on Halloween, Christmas and Valentines Day we can put it into account that it a special holiday." Lily scribed down on the Hogmates paper, while James sat there watching her fast at work. He pulled out the Halloween Art, and list. When he was looking through it all he was amazed at what this girl could accomplish. "I think that's great Lily. So this Halloween ball, I was think that we could get a weeks vacation, you and I. It seems like a lots planned and we need to have everything ready and organized by the day before, so I should that to Albus about that." James spoke quickly because he was noticing the look on Lily's face. "Did I say something wrong?" James looked at Lily. Her tanned dark skin was going white, her green eyes were going faint and her hands went up to her throat. "I can't breathe." James didn't know what to do, so he went across the table and scooped her up in his arms and started to run to the Hospital Wing. "There running and screaming for there lives, there only children, he's Tom thinking!" Lily screamed the last bit and fell into darkness. She had passed out.  
James ran as fast as his legs could carry him, once he put Lily in a Hospital bed he ran to get Professor Dumbledore, because something strange was happening to Lily.  
  
~Thank you to my four reviewers, I know this one is short, but my mum is kicking me off so I'll have the next chapter up soon! Love ya'll and Thanks~  
  
A Special Thanks to:  
  
Paprika- I'll keep it up! THANK-YOU!  
  
Senna- Here's the next update!  
  
Missy- Here's the next update, I hope you got my e-mail. Padfoots Girls- I hope you like this chapter..  
  
Diamond Firestone- I'm glad you like it, I wouldn't call it mature because I'm not to mature myself, but what ever the reviewers say right?  
  
Inlovwithjames- You checked out that site? Awesome. Glad you liked it I know the last chapter was hard to read I don't know what the bloody hell went wrong, I love the Blink182 song to, because I can relate too.  
  
Steph Da Ref- Thanks a lot! You really boosted my confidence.  
  
Adrianne- I will keep writing as long as you review!  
  
Trisha- There will be humor once Lily starts hanging out with Sirius!  
  
Toria- Thanks. Orili is an amazing actor! 


	5. Chapter5

Speechless  
  
Chapter.5.  
  
Lily was in the Hospital Wing for a week. James and the rest of the marauders sat at  
  
her bedside, though no of them were close to Lily Evans they were the only friends she knew  
  
of. Dumbledore came into the Hospital Wing that day, with his face saddened. He knew what  
  
was wrong with Lily, but he felt if it was explained to her then she might fall faintish again. As  
  
James noticed the Headmaster he stood up to let him take his seat.  
  
"I'm fine Mr. Potter, but I have some not so good news." James sat back down as the  
  
Headmaster stood in front of the four jokers. James looked back down at Lily knowing this  
  
would have to do with his new friend Lily Evans.  
  
"What is it Sir?" James took his eyes off Lily's lifeless body and to the tall man standing in  
  
front of him.  
  
"James, Sirius, Remus and Peter, you all now that Miss. Evans, or Green eyes as a few of you  
  
know her does not have many friends, am I correct?" All four body nodded your head and  
  
Sirius spoke.  
  
"Yes Alby your right. Our young Green eyes Lilykins doesn't have many friend, but us Sir. We  
  
will be friend her and stick by her side till death due us part." Dumbledore looked seriously at  
  
Mr. Black and spoke I a tone that could even chill the hair's on James Orlando Harold Anthony  
  
Eric Potter neck.  
  
"This is a serious matter Mr. Black. Miss Evans is a very sick and special individual." Sirius was  
  
about to make the comment of ''m Sirius so I'm always serious.' James covered his mouth  
  
with his left hand as Remus held his ands together so Sirius wouldn't try anything. Peter had  
  
been silent the whole time, maybe it was because he knew the truth of Lily's pain, but could  
  
never bring himself to tell the rest of the Marauders, even James.  
  
"Lily needs friend at this moment, she won't remember coming to the hospital Wing she will  
  
only remember being in the Library with you James." Dumbledore nodded his head to James.  
  
"That's why we will move her back into the Library where you two were having your meeting.  
  
She'll sit in the same chair. I'll say a spell from the door and you start talking about whatever  
  
you were talking about. We'll give her extra homework each class for the work she missed,  
  
I'm sure she won't mind. Mary." Dumbledore called the nurse over.  
  
"Would you please get this girl ton the Library by following Mr. Potter I have something to  
  
handle with Mr. Black." Dumbledore smiled at Sirius who sunk lower in his chair.  
  
"Yes Sir. Mr. Potter lead the way." Mary conjured up a stretcher and levitated Lily onto it.  
  
James led the way, walking out of the Hospital Wing first, when Dumbledore looked down at  
  
the three conceding Marauders.  
  
"Remus, Peter you may leave for Mr. Black and I have to have a chat." Sirius gulped as he  
  
watched Remus and Peter leave the Wing. Sirius was starting to get up and try and sneak out  
  
but it wasn't working.  
  
"Sit down Mr. Black." Sirius sat back down and finally for once in his life went to a serious note  
  
in his personality.  
  
"What did you need me here for Professor?" Sirius watched as the Headmaster sat on the  
  
chair across from his.  
  
"I have a secret about Lily that I don't feel I can share with James, but I can share it with you  
  
because you can relate from being disowned from your family." Sirius nodded as a hit of  
  
sadness washed across his face. Dumbledore went on not even waiting for a comment that  
  
was about to roll off the end of Sirius' tongue.  
  
"Lily's sick." Dumbledore didn't want to explain this situation with anyone, let alone Sirius  
  
Black the joker of Hogwarts.  
  
"What kind of sick Sir? Is it one she can get over?" Sirius sat there looking hopeful. The hope  
  
all faded when he saw the look of pain, anger across Dumbledore's face.  
  
"She's dying Sirius." Sirius put his head down. He knew he wasn't close to Lily, but he had  
  
been a few years back. What do you think made him get disowned from his family? He  
  
befriended a muggle-born. That was years ago, two to be a fact. Sirius had not talked to Lily  
  
since that summer. Lily blamed herself and shut the Marauders out.  
  
"How sick Sir?" Sirius brought himself to ask.  
  
"She has three or four years left in her. Her memory is fading and when ever Tom Riddle does  
  
a terrible deed she takes his pain in." Sirius looked at Dumbledore in question.  
  
"Tom Riddle Sir?" Sirius had only heard this name before in the Black Mansion. He thought  
  
about it for a second then bellowed.  
  
"Voldemort. " Sirius gasped. 'Not him.' He thought to himself, 'Oh God just get him out of my  
  
life!' Sirius prayed inside of his head, just wanting this nightmare to be over, wanting Tom  
  
Riddle to disappear once and for all.  
  
"Sirius, you must listen to me for we can not change what's happened. It's not Riddle who's  
  
killing Lily, it's cancer. A muggle murderer that runs through the jean vains I need you to keep  
  
and eye on Lily. She has no family, but a sister and a mother. Her father is in Muggle Jail for  
  
sexually abusing her at the age of fourteen. Her mother hasn't been there for her since she  
  
was fourteen and her sister has hated her since she was eleven. You must watch over Lily as if  
  
she was your only family know. I would ask James but.." Dumbledore trailed of, he couldn't  
  
tell Sirius about his knowledge of the future.  
  
"Why can't you tell James?" Sirius didn't want this kind of responsibility. He was Sirius Black,  
  
that creator of jokers the master 9other than James) of pranks. Dumbledore had no right to  
  
put him in this position. He didn't know Lily enough. Jeeze he really got himself in a jam this  
  
time.  
  
"Alright Sir I'll do my best can I leave now Alby?" Dumbledore smiled.  
  
"Go Sirius, but tell your friend you got in trouble for the prank you on the little first year  
  
Orlando Bloom." Dumbledore smiled. "And don't look at me like that I know it was you." Sirius  
  
laughed. He really had to get out of this school, the teachers knew him to well.  
  
"Okay Alby, you know me too well Daddy-o. I think I better pack up and leave early." Sirius  
  
winked and started to walk out when Dumbledore called from behind him.  
  
"No of this to anyone, especially James." Sirius waved a hand to him to tell him he  
  
understood.  
  
"And Sirius, I better see you at breakfast tomorrow and the next mornings until you graduate  
  
in June. Don't pack to early." Sirius stopped, turned back and laugh.  
  
"Your great Sir." Then walked out of the wing, missing the teary smile Dumbledore had on his  
  
face, maybe he would leave an impact of the kids that were graduating this year, even the  
  
marauders, who he thought were way to popular to even care.  
  
~Thank-you to all my few reviewers, I hope this one is longer, it took up almost three pages of word pad! Read and Review I love you all!~  
  
A Special thanks to:  
  
Indy- I hope this was Longer than the last, hope you like it and thanks for reading and leaving a review!  
  
LilyPrincess- It was my pleasure e-mailing those who leave an address, hope you like this one!  
  
Missy- I hope you like this chapter, I'll e-mail you again to tell you I've posted it!  
  
Steph Da Ref- I did update here's the next chapter! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Cat- I'm glad you like it, here's the next chapter!  
  
Love Kaydee 


	6. Chapter6

I WANT TO CLEAR SOMETHING UP BEFORE EVERYONE READS ON. THE YEAR IS 1977, LILY GRADUATES IN 1978. LILY HAS CANCER. SHE HAS LIKELY THREE YEARS TO LIVE. HARRY IS BORN IN THE YEAR OF 1980. LILY'S DEATH YEAR IS 1981 WHEN HARRY IS ONE. YES SHE WILL BE WEAK, BUT I'M NOT KILLING HER, NOR DO I KILL HER! VODEMORTE DOES!  
  
------------Read on -----------  
  
Speechless  
  
Chapter.6.  
  
Back in the Library Lily had woken up and James was still talking with her about the Halloween  
  
ball. James kept wining though because she was making him stay. He wanted to go to sleep,  
  
he hadn't had any for a week, but that wasn't known to Lily knowledge.  
  
"Lily, please may I go! I'm tired I haven't slept in.. I'm having trouble sleeping at night and  
  
the doc says I need my shut eye." Lily ignored him thought she could see the huge bags under  
  
his eyes, even though he tried to keep himself in the darkness so she wouldn't notice.  
  
"I want to finish this James." Lily said quietly keeping her quill scratching and parchment on  
  
the hard desk.  
  
"Yes I know you want to finish this, but we don't have to finish it tonight, we can finish it  
  
tomorrow, or the next night. I just want some rest!" Lily laughed at James a bit, but turned it  
  
into a cough so he would notice. He was acting and sounding so much like a baby.  
  
"Lily are you alright?" Lily was still laugh/coughing. All James heard was the cough though and  
  
it sounded strange so he thought maybe she was having side affects from the spell.  
  
"I'm fine. Really, and let me correct myself. I want to finish this tonight." Lily smiled at James  
  
brushing back her laughter. James just looked back at the Halloween ball folder, he didn't  
  
understand what she meant by half the info she wrote down. When Lily saw the look on his  
  
face, she knew he didn't understand.  
  
"See you don't even understand what I'm asking." James laughed knowing she was right,  
  
when she flicked a note his way.  
  
James I'm hungry, do ya wanna go to the kitchen?  
  
L  
(  
  
Then James turned the not over following the arrow,  
  
I wrote this note because I'm tired of talking.  
  
James took his quill and started to scribe down.  
  
Lils I have a better idea! Follow me!  
  
J  
  
When James got up her threw the note into Lily's lap. James was still walking out the Library  
  
when someone (Lily) jumped onto his back.  
  
"Where are we going James?" Lily asked while James still gave her a piggy back ride.  
  
"To the boys dorm to retrieve something. Stay here." James put Lily down on the couch and  
  
ran up to his room. No on was there so he graded his cloak and his map. James came running  
  
back down the stairs to see Lily standing there waiting.  
  
"Hope on." James told her as she hopped on his back. James told Lily to put the cloak down  
  
over the two, she didn't ask questions because she knew all about the Cloak and Mad, and she  
  
helped make the map. Once they walked through the path and were in Honeydukes James ran  
  
over to the three Broom sticks in fear of being seen by a teacher.  
  
"Where do you want to sit?" James asked Lily, who seemed to be comfortable on his back.  
  
"Somewhere by a window at the back where no one can see us." James led Lily to the back to  
  
there favorite set.  
  
"Alright, what do you want Lily?" James sat her down,  
  
"Ummm... Just some fires with gravy and a Butterbeer is good for me.." James walked to the  
  
front and ordered. He can back about a few minutes later with Lily's foor and a Butterbeer, all  
  
he said was.  
  
"I thought we could share." Lily smiled and scooted closer to James.  
  
Lily and James sat there for what seemed to be hours. They talked about everything  
  
under the sun. How there childhood was and where they are know, Lily just left out a few  
  
minor details. Once there conversation was over they had about one fry left and the butter  
  
beer was full to the brim. The moon light came over the two and James leaned into Lily closer,  
  
with Lily leaning into him. There lips were inches apart when James whispered.  
  
"I'm going to kiss you." He smiled. Lily look at him.  
  
"I don't know how." She whispered as they both leaned in.  
  
"I'll teach you." James' mouth collapsed over Lily's. She kissed him back with just as much  
  
force. They kissed until James pulled away and whispered.  
  
"full moon." A scared expression came to his face. 'That's why the guys weren't there when I  
  
got my cloak. Dame me!' James' arms were wrapped around Lily and her arms were around  
  
his neck,  
  
"I got to go, I'll walk you back." Lily smiled and said.  
  
"Remus." James looked at her with utter most shock on his face.  
  
"You know?" Lily just had to laugh at his face.  
  
"It doesn't take a genius to find out why he's always sick around the full moon." James looked  
  
freaked. He never thought of that.  
  
"Do you want a piggy back ride or do you want to walk?" Lily shrugged.  
  
"You can go faster if I walk." James nodded and smile. E took her hand, left money and a tab  
  
on the table running out. He stopped her and let go of her hand, putting on the cloak.  
  
Once they started walking again his hand found her, and he squeezed it rubbing his thumb  
  
back and forth along it. He didn't know what was happening between him and Lily, but he was  
  
sure is was magic.  
  
~You people are amazing! I'm sorry this is so short, you see I sorta got grounded from the net so I tried to write this story with every spare second I had. Please not haters! Love ya'll! ~  
  
A special Thanks too:  
  
Iminlovewithjame-Hey girl! Here's a chapter I hope you like it! I'll talk to you later Katelyn.  
  
Heather-I didn't killer her. If you know enough about Harry Potter she was going to die anyway and she has three years to live, it's 1978, add three years to that 1981 and Harry's born in 1980! He's one in 1981, and Lily die from Voldie when he's one year old! So Voldie kills her and James. So I don't kill her! Thank-you for reviewing, and I hope I cleared up this little mess.  
  
Toria- Sirius will have his hands full, thanks for reviewing! ORLANDO BLOOM ALL THE WAY!  
  
Muykiay- it's okay that Lily has cancer, it's part of the story because in the end I don't kill her! I hope you like this chapter!!!  
  
Love Kaydee 


	7. Chapter7

PEOPLE, IF YOU DON'T LIKE MY STORY AT ALL AND THINKS IT SUCKS THE BIG ONE, TELL ME WHAT I DID WRONG! AND IF YOUR JUST GOING TO LEAVE STUPID COMENTS LIKE earendil DON'T REVIEW BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO KNOW HOW PEOPLE LIKE THAT THINK. Thanks.  
  
|earendil |2003-07-30 |Chapter.6 |Anonymou| | | | |s | |well that SUCKED. please, please, please dont do it again. otherwise| |we are going to have to alert the PPC about yopur truly awfull | |fanfiction | | |  
  
On with the reading  
  
Speechless  
  
Chapter.7.  
  
James walked Lily back to the common room, and up to her Head dormitory. He  
  
stopped at the door and put his arms around Lily's waist.  
  
"I don't know what's happening between us, but it feels right. It feels like. I just don't want it  
  
to stop." James smiled He had almost told Lily the most embarrassing thing that would make  
  
his go down in the cheesiest things to ever say to a girl. Lily smiled and wrapped her arms  
  
around his neck.  
  
"This was a surprise James, but it was a good one." Lily smiled as James pulled her closer.  
  
There lips were slightly touching when James whispered.  
  
"Surprise." Then he kissed Lily with full force. Lily kissed him back. James pulled Lily closer to  
  
him, as they leaned up against Lily's dormitory door for support. James felt the moon on him  
  
again and pulled away.  
  
"I've got to go Lily." Lily's face turned into a sad expression but knew that he had to , it wasn't  
  
a choice.  
  
"Okay." Lily whispered into his mouth, as James kissed her again. "Are we going to tell them?"  
  
Lily said to James as they were still kissing,  
  
"Tell who?" James asked being quite caught up in Lily's lips at the moment.  
  
"Sirius.. Remus. and Peter." James kissed Lily for five more minutes and let her go.  
  
"Let them figure it out." He pulled Lily closer for one last kiss. "Bye he whispered into her  
  
mouth. Then he was gone, under the cloak running off to the willow. Once outside the front  
  
door he transformed into a stag and ran toward the willow. He picked up a stick with his  
  
mouth and stabbed the smallest branch. The willow frozen and James scurried under it and  
  
into the passage way. He could here Remus' cries. He hated seeing one of his best friend in  
  
this condition. James walked up the stairs and to the bedroom, where Sirius lay on the bed  
  
half asleep, Remus in the corner crushing and ripping up anything he could get his hands on.  
  
James didn't see Peter, but it would be hard to anyway, he was a rat and to top it all of he was  
  
probably hiding because he was scared of Remus as a werewolf.  
  
James slowly made his way over to the bed trying not to wake Sirius from his light  
  
slumber when Remus Jumped on him and started to scratch him and head but him. 'Shit.'  
  
James thought to himself.  
  
"Then he heard Sirius, glad you could show up Prongsie." Sirius barked. James screamed,  
  
Remus slapped/punched him across the face with his paw.  
  
"Shit Remus." James said out loud. "Stop, it's me James." The werewolf didn't stop. James  
  
kept screaming with pain as Sirius tried to get Remus off his back.  
  
"No Sirius don't, something's up with him tonight, I don't think he understands who we are, he  
  
might attack you. Let me handle this." James say Sirius back off toward to bed. Remus was  
  
still hurting James,. James was now bleeding fiercely, and Sirius couldn't stand it anymore.  
  
Remus was acting different, and Remus was killing James. Sirius bowled Remus over and got  
  
him off James. Sirius yelled at James while facing Remus' death glare.  
  
"We have to leave early James. Remus isn't himself tonight we got to get out of here." James  
  
nodded though still on the ground almost knocked out by all the blood he's lost.  
  
"Peter get on my back." Sirius screamed as he started to drag James out of the willow. Remus  
  
tried to follow, but once Peter, James and Sirius were out on the Willow and laying on the  
  
grass in human for Remus was out of sight. Sirius turned his head toward James. He look  
  
horrible. He had cuts everywhere on his face and legs. He had a big gash in his side and a  
  
broken wrist.  
  
"Dame James. You look like someone just hit you with a million bludgers.' Sirius laughed.  
  
Sirius went to help James up but James refused.  
  
"I'm okay Sirius I can walk you know." James stood up and started to walk back to the castle."  
  
James." Sirius called from behind him. "Are you forgetting anything important?" James looked  
  
at Sirius who was holding up the invisibility cloak and the Marauders map.  
  
"Yeah, come on." James Sirius and Peter, who was still a rat and on Sirius' shoulder walked  
  
into the castle.  
  
"I think you need to go to the hospital Wing Jamesie-boy." James shook his head. He's spent  
  
half his time at Hogwarts in the hospital bed that they have a saved bed just for his, engraved  
  
on the head board was 'James-Potter'.  
  
"Alright James, but you'll suffer the consequences when tomorrow comes." Sirius took the  
  
map to look at it.  
  
"My my my little Miss. Green eyes herself is still up and in the Head Common room, I wonder  
  
what she'll think of you when she sees you go in there to go to your room." Sirius was  
  
laughing to himself and James looked happy, but sad at the same time. Lily wasn't going to  
  
like this at all.  
  
Once the guys got to the common room, James took the cloak and the map and said  
  
good-might to Sirius and Peter. James walked toward the Head common rooms painting and  
  
said. "Chocolate Frogs" which made the painting swing open.  
  
Lily was sitting by the fire reading when she heard a familiar voice of James Potter come from  
  
the other get of the painting. Lily gasped when she saw James come through. His face had  
  
scratches all over it and they were bleeding so much that you could barely tell who it was. Lily  
  
saw the big blood stain on his robes and seeking through. Them when she saw his wrist she  
  
jumped up and followed his to his room. She stood at the door, watching him take off his  
  
cloak, then his vest, that was bloody, then his white dress shirt. After he took the off he still  
  
had a muscle shirt on. He took that off and Lily saw he well built stomach , but then noticed  
  
the gash in his left side. James didn't notice Lily at the door, he was trying to be quite thinking  
  
she was asleep by the fire, but James had no idea she was standing in his open door frame.  
  
James walked to the bathroom and Lily followed him, as he reached down he grabbed a tower  
  
and his side. When he stood up and look in the mirror he saw Lily standing behind him. "You  
  
almost made me jump out of my skin." James told her holding his side with the wet cloth. Lily  
  
looked at his sternly. I know what your thinking Lily, what the hell happened to me? Right?  
  
That's what I thought." James said as he saw Lily nod her head. "It was Remus. He wasn't  
  
himself. I'll be fine." James said as he walked over to his bed and took off his pants. Lily  
  
grabbed a cloth and got ice from the bucket that the house elves leave in the bathroom. Lily  
  
walked over to James' bed.  
  
"Lay down." James laid down and handing Lily the cloth she was trying to grabbed out of his  
  
hand. She washed of his face and around his cut. She put the ice on his side which made his  
  
screech with pain.  
  
"Keep that the James, I'll be right back." Lily went to James' bag and grabbed the potion book. She went through it and found a healing potion. James watched her he., she was making a  
  
healing potion in her year one cauldron, where she go the supplies he had no idea. Lily  
  
finished the potion and walked aback to the bed wit a bottle of it. She grabbed a few extra  
  
clothes.  
  
"This is going to hurt James, but it will heal for tomorrow, okay?" James nodded. Lily took a  
  
cloth and put the potion on it. She then put the cloth over his side. She kissed him as he  
  
grabbed the blanket because of the pain. James tried to kiss her back but she pulled away.  
  
"now I have to put this potion on your face and then a cloth over your face so guess what?? I  
  
won't be able to kiss you till you wake up." James frowned. He sat up a bit and caught Lily's  
  
lips for a minutes or two.  
  
"Good night then." James whispered.  
  
"Good, night." Lily smile as she put the potion and the cloth on his face. She then cleaned up  
  
and sat beside him holding his hand till the pain went away. She kissed his hand and went out  
  
of the room and feel asleep on the couch.  
  
The next morning Lily woke up to a kiss. She knew who it was so she kissed James  
  
back pulling him closer. Lily opened her eyes and saw that his face was cleared.  
  
"It worked?" Lily asked James.  
  
"Like a charm." James whispered. As he pulled Lily up,  
  
"Come on lets go to breakfast." Lily stood up and shook her head.  
  
"I have to have a shower, and I have to get dressed." James smiled and pushed her toward  
  
the bathroom.  
  
"Go. Be quick." James waited for Lily on the couch, when Lily wrapped her arms around him  
  
from behind.  
  
"Lets go." James got up and grabbed his bag taking Lily hand he walked down to the common  
  
room.  
  
"Well, well, well, what's this we've got here? A new couple in Hogwarts, is there?" Came Sirius'  
  
voice from the corner as he watched them kiss.  
  
~Thank you to all my reviewers, but one. I hope you like this chapter, it's my longest one yet. Please review, and be nice, not haters.~  
  
A special thanks to:  
  
Love2wirte: I'm glad you liked it, here's the next chapter.  
  
Muykiay: Hope you like this chapter, and I saw POTC the first night it came out, and know I have it and I love the movie!!!!!! Johnny Depp and Orlando Bloom together is a good team!  
  
Blackdragonofdeath13:Thanks!  
  
Toria: Yeah Orlando has been my favorite actor since the dawn of time. I've seen his plays in GMDAD.  
  
Inlovwithjames: Hey Katelyn, I hope you like this chapter, and it's not just you that get hater reviewers I got one as well.  
  
Heater: I'm glad you understand it now  
  
Kristiexxnquyeh: Thanks I hope you like this chapter.  
  
Miracle girls- Thanks  
  
Earendil- one word: Bitch  
  
Love ya'll  
  
Kaydee 


End file.
